legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Cryptids Wiki talk:Card Page Revamp Project
I'm starting with the Water Common and Common EX's just as an FYI. Moonstruckkitten (talk) 08:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Do your best and don't push yourself too hard. --Beboper (talk) 09:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll go ahead with the Rares for now then? :Update: Rares beginning with "(" to "K" are done. :-Skylir (talk) 20:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Urgh, some of these pages have been very poorly done... If anybody can confirm the stats on (Lenient) Temperance Scorch Dragon and (Mild) Temperance Scorch Dragon that would be great, thanks. :-Skylir (talk) 21:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :(Lenient) Temperance Scorch Dragon ATK: 1299 DEF: 1543 Max LVL: 1 PWR: 8 --Moonstruckkitten (talk) 23:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : The Water Commons are done and A-B of the rest -- Moonstruckkitten (talk) 06:49, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Could someone also confirm the stats on the Holy Knight Dragonrider, please? :-Skylir (talk) 16:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :ATK:1280 DEF:1420 PWR:9 Skill:Advance Warning Effect:Med drop in Fire ATK/DEF MLVL:40 :-Moonstruckkitten (talk) 00:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I've finished all the Ultra Rare cards, minus Whimsical Tempest Queen and the referral dragons. Also, great job everyone! We're at almost 30% completion and it's only been a few days! Keep up the good work! --Beboper (talk) 06:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Continuing on from Moonstruckkitten I've punched through the commons upto F --Ninjaloose (talk) 16:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) PS I should also add that there is a category called Category:EX, im having trouble linking it, but it seems to be attached to a lot of the Ultra Rare EX cards, we should remove this too, the category is redundant. :Welcome on board! I've deleted the EX category, but you'll need to go through all the cards one by one and remove them from the category to fully remove its reference. --Beboper (talk) 01:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Commons through M have been completed. Moonstruckkitten (talk) 03:54, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Ultra Rare EX cards have basically been completed, minus referral cards. Will start helping out in the rares section soon. Beboper (talk) 01:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Started on the rare cards. Working backwards, finished W to Z. Beboper (talk) 06:26, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Finished T to V for the rare cards. Beboper (talk) 08:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Finished the S cards for rares. Beboper (talk) 08:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Finished Q to R for rares. Beboper (talk) 07:58, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :All the rare cards are now finished. Will start on the Rare EX cards soon. Beboper (talk) 09:22, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Start editing Rare EX from A Fantasy 13 (talk) 01:24, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I am working on some of the Forest Rare EX cards as I found a bunch out of date when looking up stuff and they annoyed me. =] Zhaneel (talk) 21:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- I have some spare time over the nexr few weeks and was wondering if you want some help editing the wiki page... just send me a message with anything you need done. Also I have seen on the LOC message boards players saying the wished that you also included PM stats for ex cards, I was wondering if it would be possible to add this to the card page? Katsrose (talk) 06:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Katsrose :If you would like to help, see the progress section of this page, or look at the conversations already here to see where you can contribute. We currently need to finish revamping the rest of the Rare EX cards, as well as the Common cards. :Also, the ex cards already have PM stats listed... :Beboper (talk) 06:26, November 11, 2012 (UTC) All Rare EX cards for F have been reformatted except for the referral card - I only reformatted and put in the existing information as my phone is not here atm.Katsrose (talk) 10:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The first two columns of the Rare EX page have been finished. ::-Skylir (talk) 19:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Finished all the Rare EX cards. Now all that's left is to work on the common cards. --Beboper (talk) 06:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I've datamined all of the card images as of today from the LoC server. The images are: "card thumbnail" in 100x100 , 130x , 160x , 220x . the 120 x 370 "narrow thumbnail " that is displayed on one's home page. the 215 x 215 "promo thumbnail " that they use at the top of the "new cards" page sometimes. the 350 x 215 "large thumbnail " that they also use for promo of new cards. (not all cards have this one) the 222 x 82 "wide thumbnail " that is used in extreme minuature on the boss fight page. the 640 x 114 "wide thumbnail " that is used at the top of your own profile page. The full card art in: 220 x 294 , 366 x 488 , and 498 x 664 . I can assume that you guys would want the 160x or 220x thumbnail, and the card art in 498x - do you need/want the others, and to whom would I send a download URL to the zipfile with the images to you guys? There's a little bit of bad news in all this - I've got the card art, but on the server it's all saved with the card's ID number - Insidious Furfur for example is card # 1000101, but I don't know how to match card ID's to their name - I imagine that the data is somewhere, I just don't know how to do it. If anybody is any good with SQLite databases, I can send that along to them to see if they can find the card data.The Lapdragon (talk) 17:36, November 21, 2012 (UTC)